


Go For Goal [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: SteveTonySeptember [39]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sports, Art, Fanart, M/M, Mutual Pining, Team Captain Steve Rogers, Team Captain Tony Stark
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-15 02:04:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20858420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Captain Steve Rogers has the hots for the Captain of their rival team. Sam thinks he is ridiculous and should just ask the guy out.





	Go For Goal [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the SteveTonySeptember Bingo (Part 2) prompt [“Opposing Sports Team Captains” [D5]](https://colonelrogers.tumblr.com/post/187906172696/weve-only-got-a-week-left-of-stevetonyseptember)

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
  
⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
  
~✨~


End file.
